Seth Ausir
Seth Ausir (pronunciation: "ow-ser") is one of the four main characters in Fearless in Seir. As a former soldier in the Ground Force of the Federal Elitists, Seth is the most military-oriented in his fighting style and expertise of the four members in his renegade group. He also became adept in martial arts during his eight years imprisoned in the Seir City Federal Imprisonment and at the Zehn Asylum. Seth's secret is Anubis. Biography 2088 A.D. - 2099 A.D. (Childhood and the Arabian War) Born Seth Kalev Ausir in Aswan, New Egypt, he had -- since he could remember -- aspired to be part of the nation's military, which was controlled at the time by the New Kemetian Coptic parliament. Despite having been living in a nation of prosperity with his parents and two sisters, Iris and Tephna, some cities around the country were still recovering from the Great Electromagnetic War, including Alexandria Neos and Cairo, both of which Seth visited in later years. This caused the country to be largely based on hydroelectricity for power, and the only remaining cities were near the north-flowing Nile River. When he turned six, the country spiraled into turmoil from an invasion by the United Theocratic Saudi Empire, and their father was drafted to fight to rising tensions, never returning home. Despite the Saudi occupation bringing much needed energy, the economy dwindled as the nation was forced into a country-wide dictatorship. They and their mother tried to escape the country on a boat through the Nile, but Saudi occupation effectively prevented them from leaving through the delta. Because of being the only male in the family, now, Seth was forced to lose his childhood at the age of eight. By 2099, he had begun studying and practicing to become a soldier by honing his skills in defense and offense, foregoing Islamic schools, much to his mother's delight, in hopes of becoming a soldier to fight against the theocratic government that overturned the parliament. Despite his ability to learn quickly, Seth was still too young to enter into the military -- or whatever forces were left in the country from the Coptics. Even at the age of eleven, he had not yet discovered the secret that slept within him, urging to be released. 2100 A.D. - 2107 A.D. (Discovering Anubis and Applying to Become a Federal Elitist) For the next few years, Seth was hard at work attempting to overcome the harsh challenges made by the Islamic Theocracy on New Egypt, and the Coptics were quickly dwindling to small numbers and escaping the country from the southern border to escape the wrath of the empire, and it seemed that all hope was lost before the nation would fall apart. As the family attempted to escape the wrath of the government again, all three siblings experienced the loss of their mother after she had been seized from what was left of their home in Aswan. After their mother was taken from them and presumed dead by 2104, Seth experienced for the first time an agonizing feeling of intense anger and rapidly laid waste in a completely inhuman form to the officials who ambushed their home. He had been described in the news as a flash of black and gold, a "monstrosity", after only one of the officials managed to escape. This brought Seth to be called for a quick execution to anyone who could find him, but a voice in his head told him that they would no longer be a problem. The voice called itself "Anubis". Despite the hopelessness of the citizens, they finally found a sense of safety when an opposing force to the theocracy, known as the Federal Elitists of the North American Territories, easily managed to claim stake to the chaotic nation after driving the Saudi occupation out with their advanced technology. To the Egyptians, the Federal Elitists were a Godsend, and Seth was more than delighted to take part in their effort as being the military of one of the strongest nations in the world. During the Federal Elitist occupation of the country, technological advancements were introduced and new sources of energy were supplied to the broken nation. The moment he was old enough, Seth, on the money of his sisters, enlisted to become a Federal Elitist at their new headquarters in Cairo, swiftly showing them promise and keeping hidden the shadowed secret that had been giving him the strength he needed. In 2106, Seth was sent mail from a Federal Commander stationed in Alexandria Neos to be told in person that the Federal Elitists would accept his enlistment into the Ground Force. There, he was issued orders by the Commander to visit Seir City in the States, where he would meet the Supreme Leader personally. In 2107, his sisters managed to come up with enough money to send him on a flight to the Divided States, and Seth would not see them again for years. 2107 A.D. - 2112 A.D. (Coming to Seir City and the Incident) Having never been in such a colossal megapolis before, Seth had gone exploring around Seir City before he was expected to meet with the Leader of the Federal Elitists on the Sunday of that very week. With the money his sisters gifted him and the diamondcredit card and luxuries issued by the military, Seth was astounded by the opportunities that awaited him with what he could spend. He stayed in a paid hotel room for the entire week, waiting for this highly anticipated and equally nervewracking meeting. He was not entirely sure why he had never found out about Seir City any earlier, the city was world-famous; it quickly became to him the equivalent of Heaven, and he was urged to tell his sisters about it. When the time came to meet the Leader, Seth met with the Leader's personal pilot, Dante, first. Because Seth was conditioned to trust his fellow soldiers -- Dante was in the Air Force, which was a plus on his note -- he managed to get along with the pilot and his witty sense of humor. In order to quell Seth's anxieties about meeting the Leader, Dante managed to joke with him to loosen up the tension: "If you think you forgot something, just tell him the dog ate your homework. He uses that excuse with his secretary all the time! He might look intimidating, but he's as soft as a puppy. That is...if you can get along with him." Characteristics Appearance Seth is a slender, relatively malnourished male with a slightly prominent bone-structure throughout his body. His medium-dark skinned face is triangular Category:Protagonists